I'm Cheating On Her With You, So Who Cares?
by I'm.Only.Human.Dude
Summary: Couldn't think of another title. This is dedicated to ILuvTheChipmunks!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I've been having sooo many ideas lately! So, I hope ILuvTheChipmunks sees this, because the story 'Afraid of Falling in Love With You' and other stories inspired me. Review!  
>0x0x0x<br>**It was a cold, windy day outside in Los Angeles. 16 year old Brittany Miller was sitting on the swings, staring off into nothing in particular. She then heard a giggle coming from a teenage girl, and footsteps, but Brittany ignored it. When she saw the boy wearing a red shirt and stupid red cap, however, she jumped into the bushes. Ever since Alvin and started dating Alex, he had completely ignored Brittany. When they did see each other, and awkward greeting would be exchanged before Alex stole Alvin again. She hated that.

"Oh Alvie!" Alex giggled. This made Brittany fume. Only she could call him that!

"Hey Alex, I have a question. It's a crazy one, so I don't expect a yes." Brittany bit her lip. He doesn't love her enough to propose, right?

"Will you run away with me?"  
>"Of course, Alvie!" The answer was almost immediate. Why would Alvin do that? He might as well be jumping of the face of the planet.<p>

"Where will we go?"

"To San Fransisco!"

Brittany ran out of the bushes and ignored the people calling her name. At least she knew where they would be. When she got home, she realized that she had multiple cuts and bruises. She went to the bathroom. Then Alvin came in, asking to see Brittany. _"Please don't tell him I'm here!"_ Brittany tried telling her sisters telepathically. Footsteps. Telepathically fail. Knocks. Gulp.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Brittany, can I come in?"

"I guess." she mumbled, preparing herself for the worst. When Alvin came, she pretended to study a cut on her leg. If she looked at him, she would cry like she did so many other times. Oh, why couldn't she be emotionless?

"Your hurt." Alvin said and picked up washcloth. He placed down gently over a huge cut, making Brittany wince.

"Um, so how is your boyfriend?"

"Brian cheated on me." _"Please don't ask with who!"_

"With who?"

"N-N-No one you know."

"Oh."

Then Brittany though about how much they talked, and chuckled.

"What?"

"Oh, I was thinking that this is the most we've talked since you started dating her." If Brittany said her name, it would sound as cold as ice on the windowsill. Alvin bit his lip, and guiltiness spread across his face like a wildfire. He looked up into her eyes, hazel meeting blue, and hugged her. He hugged her as if she would slip through his fingers a second time, and he wasn't going to let that happen.

"I'm so sorry." Before Brittany could reply, Alvin cut her off.

"No, it's not okay. I let Alex take over me and make me follow her around. I didn't mean to, but I did. Because of that, I treated my brothers like crap, your sisters like dirt, and Dave like he wasn't important. Because of that... I lost my best friend. I won't it happen again." Alvin hugged her again, but stopped when Brittany made a hiss under her breath.

"Sorry. So, why were you hiding in the bushes? Trying to catch a glimpse of my good looks, I bet." Alvin said smugly while dabbing at another cut. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Yea right. I was, um, sleeping, when I heard you and Alex talking. I thought you guys would want privacy."

"Who sleeps in the bushes?"

"Who talks about running away in a public park?"

"Touche."

Brittany smiled. Things were going back to the way they were.

When Alvin was finished, he stood up. He offered a hand to Brittany, who stood up with a 'Humph'. They walked back to her room. When they said goodbye, something came over Alvin. Something that he felt when they were ten, and he had a huge crush on her. Alvin leaned in, and kissed her with more passion then he thought he could muster. The sparks flew. The birds chirped. The angels sang. This felt different from his kisses with Alex. No, in fact, better than those kisses.

When they reluctantly pulled away (they need air), they just held each other until Alvin said:

"I love you, Britt."

"I love you, too." Brittany replied with no hesitation.

"I bet I love you more." he challenged.

"No, I love you more."

They went on for about five minutes until Brittany stopped him with a kiss.

"That has got to be the best way to shut me up." he said, making Brittany laugh.

"Hey Alvin?"

"Yea?"

"Alex cheated on you with Brian. She still is, actually."

"Well I'm cheating on her with you, so who cares?"

**0x0x0x**

**What that good! Plz review. Oh, and I love you ILuvTheChipmunks! **


	2. Sleepover

**I got five reviews. Thx ILuvTheChipmunks for reviewing.**

0x0x0x

Alvin and Brittany were running for their lives. Alex was chasing them with a butter knife in her hand. Alvin broke up with her, and she went on about only _she _can break up the relationship, so the two chipmunks ran. Brittany looked to her left and saw a familiar house.

"Alvin, your house at 3:00!" Brittany yelled to her boyfriend. Alvin nodded and ran faster with Brittany following. When they reached the his house, they slammed the door and locked it before Alex was on the patio. Brittany sat on the couch and flipped on the TV. She was about to watch Glee but a pair of lips stopped her. Cue the fireworks.

Alex and Brian

"Alvin found out about me cheating on him and broke up with me." Alex huffed.

"Is he dating anyone else?" Brian asked sitting on her.

"Get off. And yes, he's dating that sl*t, Brittany." Alex said Brittany's name like it was poison. Brian got off of her because of his fear of Alex.

"Ah yes, Brittany. Broke it off with her because she wouldn't give into me. It's a shame too, her body was-" He got cut off by a glare from Alex.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter, because I have a plan to make them break up. Then you and I can have our fun." She motioned for Brian to lean in and told him her plan.

Alvin and Brittany

The couple made out until they heard a car pull into the driveway. Alvin's family was back. They quickly pulled away from each other, flipped on the TV to a random channel, and started another pointless fight. How couple-y.

"I want to watch Celebrity Ghost Stories!" Brittany screamed while Simon, Theodore, and Dave walked into the house.

"No way! We're watching River Monsters!" Alvin fired back.

"Glad to see you guys are getting along." Simon said sarcastically. Dave and Theodore just rolled their eyes. Dave went over to the television and turned it off.

"If you can't agree on a channel, don't watch TV at all." Dave said exasperated. Brittany looked out the window to the dark sky and came up with a plan.

" Dave, it's too dark outside to go back to my house. Can I stay here?" she asked way too innocently. There was a 50/50 chance this would work because her house was right across the street.

"Well, alright. If Miss Miller is okay with it. You guys can't fight either."

"Thanks Dave!" Brittany kissed Dave on the cheek (he was basically her father) and left to call her mother. Miss Miller agreed. Brittany skipped back into the living room and told Alvin. He put on a mischievous smirk, earning an eye roll from Brittany.

Two Hours Later

At 10:00, Brittany ran upstairs to Alvin's room to prepare for bed, but Alvin lingered downstairs. He started to walk up the stairs.

"Hey Dave, Britt and I are dating!" he snickered.

"Alvin!" Dave yelled.

**0x0x0x**

**How was that? Bye! Review Rate Subscribe!**


End file.
